Can't Explain
by Ichimoku Zein-Nenka
Summary: CH 2 APDET! 3 tahun udah berlalu, tapi udah bisa lupain belum yaa? baca aja, terinspirasi dari lagu No Regret Life. DLDR. mind to ripiu?
1. Chapter 1

Haloohh, I'm back. Bikin romance ah. Mumpung masih panas (makanan kali). Enjoy lahh..

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Can't Explain" by No Regret Life**

"**Waktu yang Tepat untuk Berpisah" by Sheila on 7**

**Chapter 1: Can't Explain**

**XxX**

Aku menatap langit. Gelap. Hanya beberapa permata langit. Menerangkan sekitarnya. Bulan memancarkan cahaya emas yang sendu. Seakan menceritakan kisahnya pada kami, penikmat alam. Angin mengelus wajahku dengan lembut. Rambutku menari perlahan. Lalu aku menatap kebawah jendela. Jalanan sangat penuh sesak. Padahal sudah sangat larut malam.

Aku beralih melihat keadaan ruanganku. Kamar kos sederhana. Hanya terdapat lemari pakaian, tempat tidur dan meja belajar. Sudah lama aku tinggal disini. Mengejar impian bersama sahabatku. Disini. Di ibukota. Menjalani manis dan pahit bersama. Membagi duka dan suka.

_Kono kimochi wa nandaro, tada_

_mune ga kurushikute keshimu boku no koto_

_nemurenai yoru nara mou_

_kazoe kirenai kurai kasaneta hazu nanda_

Aku mengambil salah satu foto diatas meja. _Aku dan dia_. Akhir tahun di Konoha High School. Bertepatan dengan awal April, dimana bunga sakura sedang mekar dengan sempurna. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut menatapnya. Kenangan berputar dikepalaku.

_Kurikaesu bokura ga aruita machikado_

_tomari ni ita atsu wa kimi wa mou inai_

Kami berakhir di penghujung musim panas 2 tahun lalu. Kami benar-benar kehilangan kontak. Tak dapat menghubungi satu sama lain. Dan begitulah, berakhir dengan sangat sederhana. Awalnya, aku pikir aku mampu. Membiarkannya terbang bebas, ketempat yang ia mau. Namun akhirnya, itu adalah pilihan yang tak tepat.

_Ano sayonara ga boku no_

_mune no boku mo sugisashita_

_nani hitotsu sutairarenai mama hitori najitsukushita_

_dare no sekai mo nakute inosenakatta kotoba dakeka mou_

_atama no naka wo hanarenai_

Dan kesalahanku sangat fatal.

XxX

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku menghampiri pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Terlihatlah sosok gadis dewasa yang berdiri tegak dihadapanku. Rambut _pink_nya yang pendek dihiasi jepitan bunga.

"hai, sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"ya, beginilah. Tak ada yang berubah," jawabku. _Tak ada yang berubah dariku, Sakura. Aku masih mengharapkanmu._

"oh. Eh ya, aku ingin memberikanmu ini." Ucapnya sambil memberikanku undangan.

"undangan apa ini?" jawabku. Berusaha terdengar tenang.

"Aku akan menikah pertengahan Desember nanti. Aku sangat berharap kau bisa datang." Ucapnya perlahan. Aku memerhatikan undangan berwarna biru keperakkan yang bertuliskan inisial mereka, SS.

"aku akan datang. Tenang saja." Jawabku sembil tersenyum. _Senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan._

"baiklah. Aku hanya mengantarkan undangan ini saja. Kapan-kapan, kau boleh main kerumahku. Setiap hari kalau bisa." Celotehnya santai. Tak tahu apa isi hatiku kini.

"aku akan sangat senang jika demikian,"

"baguslah. Aku pulang dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

"kau juga. Kuharap hubungan kalian langgeng," jawabku basa-basi.

Dan bayangannya menghilang dengan menutupnya pintuku.

XxX

Sekarang sudah akhir November. Cuaca semakin dingin. Ditambah aku harus bertahan dari 'serangan mental' bulan depan. Ah, andai aku sudah bisa melupakanmu sejak awal. Mungkin tak seperti ini. Aku hanya merutuki diriku, betapa bodohnya aku. Menyesali keegoisanku, yang enggan mengatakannya. Hanya memanfaatkan 'nanti' bukan 'sekarang'.

Aku menaruh foto itu perlahan. Memasukkannya kedalam laci meja dan menghadapkan fotonya kebawah. Dengan begini, aku harap aku bisa ikhlas. Membiarkanmu bersamanya. Karena aku tak punya hak lagi atasmu. Berbahagialah dengannya, Sakura. Jangan kau sia-siakan orang itu. Walau aku _masih sangat_ menginginkanmu, aku rela.

_Dan bila kau harus pergi_

_Jauh dan takkan kembali_

_Kuakan merelakanmu_

_bila kau bahagia_

_sayonara, Sakura. Tetaplah berarti dihidupku..._

**XxX**

Sasuke : Tik, jahat lu. Kok gue terus yang disakiti? Gue juga pengen enak. Kemaren mati, sekarang patah ati,,

Tika : emang kenapa, Sas? Tak senang kau? *megang-megang clurit*

Sasuke : *nelen ludah*

Ripiu ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Yipyip... saya balik lagi. Berhubung rasanya garing kalo gitu aja, saya bikin lanjutannya. Tapi loncat, langsung ketopik utama (berita ato fic sih?). enjoy

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2: the Future**

**XxX**

**Thursday, 20 March**

"Ah, akhirnya istirahat juga. Melelahkan sekali duduk di depan komputer terus-menerus." Ucap Shikamaru, pegawai yang pemalas namun cukup cerdas.

"Aku juga. Ke kantin dulu ah. Mau ikut gak, Sas?" tanya Neji.

"Duluan saja. Masih banyak kerjaan nih." Jawabku. Sebenarnya aku sedang malas kemana-mana. Lebih baik disini, mengerjakan yang belum rampung.

"Tumben rajin. Ya sudah, kalu tidak mau. Kuharap Ino tidak ikut turun." Bisiknya perlahan sambil berlalu.

_Ino? Apa hubungannya?_ Pikirku, bingung. Aku menoleh ke meja Ino. Ia masih sibuk menatap komputernya. Sesekali mengklik sesuatu. Lalu ia melepaskan pandangannya dan beralih menatapku.

"Tidak turun?" tanyanya singkat. Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Mengapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Bisa gawat kalau tidak segera diselesaikan," jawabku.

"Kebetulan." Ia mengambil sebuah kotak makan berwarna keunguan dari tasnya.

"Aku membawa beberapa tusuk _dango _manis. Mungkin aku tidak sanggup menghabiskannya sendiri. Kuharap kau suka," ucapnya sambil memberikan kotak itu padaku.

_Dango manis berwarna merah. _Wow. Kebetulan sekali. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat ingin makan jajanan ini. Kuambil satu tusuk dan perlahan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Ada kacang merah didalamnya. Rasa yang kurindukan. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanyanya setelah aku menghabiskan satu.

"Lumayan. Aku suka rasanya." Jawabku pelan. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jika kau suka, aku bisa membuatnya setiap hari." Katanya. Mengejutkan.

"Tidak usah. Kau sangat baik," jawabku. Hanya sebagai kalimat ucapan-terima-kasih saja.

Aku kembali menatap layar. Menyelesaikan tugas. Aku merasa ia masih memperhatikanku. Ah, tak peduli. Aku ingin pulang cepat. Makan malam di rumah Itachi. Mengobrol hingga malam tiba. Kapan lagi kalau bukan sekarang, di hari ulang tahun anaknya?

**XxX**

**Saturday, 22 March**

"aku pulang duluan. Kau masih lembur?"

"ya, banyak sekali tugas yang menumpuk. Harus diselesaikan sekarang juga." Jawabku tanpa memalingkan wajah dari layar monitor.

"ya sudah. Hati-hati.." ucapnya dan melangkah menuju lift. Rambut pirangnya tak terlihat lagi.

XxX

Aku merapikan beberapa dokumen serta menyiapkan berkas-berkas untuk rapat esok. Kulirik jam. 22:45. Pantas aku sangat lelah. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Kakakku pasti sangat khawatir. Karena _kesehatan_ku sering turun. Apalagi sejak itu. Dia menjadi milik yang lain. Ah, kenapa masih melekat di kepala ini! Padahal sudah tiga tahun berlalu.

Kukunci ruangan kantor. Satpamnya pasti sudah terlelap. Kutaruh kunci itu diruang OB, takutnya esok aku datang terlambat. Lantas menuju lantai dasar. Jazz hitam masih terlihat siaga. Aku mendekatinya dan masuk ke dalam. Lalu melesat keluar.

Kulihat malam sudah sangat larut. Bulan sudah cukup tinggi. Bintang berhamburan. Musim semi kali ini sangat indah. Bangunan di sisi jalan berdiri dengan megah. Klub malam mulai beroperasi. Biasanya, aku mampir ke sana jika lembur. Tapi kali ini tidak. Sudah cukup. Itu tidak berhasil menyingkirkannya dari otakku. Lebih baik langsung pulang, lalu istirahat.

Kuparkirkan mobilku didepan rumah. Rumah sederhana yang kuperoleh dengan keringatku sendiri. Sedangkan mobil ini kudapatkan sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Hadiah dari Itachi, tapi aku membayar separuhnya. Aku tidak tega padanya. Ia harus mengurusi keluarganya, ditambah ia sudah memiliki anak.

Kunyalakan lampu ruang utama. Menaruh tas di kursi dan melepas sepatu. Mengganti kemeja dengan kaus berwarna biru. Lalu mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Aku malas makan, padahal perut ini sudah kosong sejak siang. Ah, tak peduli. Aku sangat lelah. Kubaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Perlahan aku terlelap.

XxX

Aku berjalan menyusuri padang rumput yang hijau. Hanya terdapat beberapa pohon besar. Lalu aku berjalan terus. Terus, hingga aku menemukan pasar malam. Namun sepi, tak ada seorangpun. Mataku tertuju pada bianglala, yang siap berputar. Aku berjalan mendekat. Lalu aku menemukannya.

"Eh, Sasuke. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Ayo duduk. Sebentar lagi bianglalanya berputar," ucapnya ramah. Darahku mengalir deras. Denyutannya sangat terasa. Apa ini? Kembali lagi? Aku memejamkan mata perlahan

_Dokekurai yoru wo boku wa koe_

_Dorekurai kotae wo mitsuketa ndarou_

_Todokanai asu to no hazama de_

_Mou ichidou me wo tojiro_

**XxX**

Chap chap... selese dulu... masih ada lanjutannya lho. Tapi mungkin ga secepet sekarang apdetannya. Tugas-tugas menumpuk. Kalo kalian mau bantu sih, mungkin bisa lebih cepet..

Ripiu...


End file.
